


Ready, Steady, Go?

by TamarElmensdorp



Series: I think it's you I like [2]
Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: What do you do when practice time is over?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Practice Run

Ready, Steady, Go?

“What now?” Dom was fumbling with the belt loops of Matt’s jeans. As soon as they’d gotten home from Manchester, Dom had rushed to Matt’s, dragged him out of his home, and led him to the blind alley around the corner of his block. Now, he was leaning against the wall, Matt standing in front of him. They were so close. Dom didn’t dare looking at him. Fuck, things were so weird.

Without realising what he was doing, Dom grabbed Matt by the hips, and pushed his thumbs up under his coat and jumper, softly rubbing circles over the bones that poked out of the waistband of Matt’s jeans. Matt shivered slightly, and goosebumps appeared on the exposed skin. Dom didn’t know if it was because of him or the cold.

“Well.” Matt said, drawling out the e. “I HAVE been using that chapstick you send me.” He moved in even closer to Dom, wedging a leg between his, and bringing his crotch so close to Dom’s that if someone could fit a piece of paper between them it would have been a great accomplishment. 

Dom felt his face heat up, and suddenly that piece of plastic that was whirling around on the ground near them, seemed very interesting. Matt bowed backwards a little to be able to look Dom in the face. This backwards movement of his upper body, of course, resulted in his lower body moving even closer. This meant that, now, their crotches were touching, for real, and it was Dom’s turn for a shiver.

One of Matt’s hands moved to his waist, while he used the other to lift up his chin. His thumb brushed, ever so lightly, over his lips. “Still so soft,” he whispered. Matt kept looking at Dom’s lips, totally mesmerised. To Dom it felt like they were standing there like that for an eternity, when, all of a sudden, Matt’s lips were on his.

Matt’s lips felt warm, and even though there were still some rough patches on his upper lip, his lower lip was nice and soft. The chapstick was certainly starting to do its work. Matt took Dom’s full, lower lip between his own, softly sucking on it before he wetted it with his tongue, grabbing it with his teeth. He then moved on to his upper lip. How did he know what to do? It all felt so good.

Dom’s hands shot up from Matt’s hips to his head, cupping his nape, burying his fingers deep into the dark hair, desperate to get even closer. Their kisses, by now, were frenzied, open mouthed, wet kisses, tongues twirling around each other. Both were breathing hard, and every now and then a soft moan was heard.

Who would have thought. Dom felt himself getting hard, and with the grinding Matt was doing, he noticed he was in the same predicament. Never in a million years, Dom had thought he would get hard from kissing a guy, let alone from his best friend. But now that they were kissing like this, it was as if this was the natural order of things. This was how it was supposed to be.

“Dom?”

“Hmm?”

“Can… May I t-touch you?” Matt stuttered between his panting.

“But, you ARE touching me.”

“I, I mean, may I touch your d-dick? I want to touch it so badly.”

The question made Dom’s dick twitch, and send a shiver through his body. He had never even kissed someone before, if you didn’t count the kissing with Matt, just before Christmas break, and now someone wanted to touch his dick. Matt wanted to touch his dick. Fuck, he was so turned on.

“ P-please Dom?”

The only thing he could do, was nod, and when he felt Matt’s hand pushing down on him, it felt like he was going to explode. Holy fuck, that felt good! He pushed up into Matt’s hand to create more friction. Much sooner than when he was wanking, he started to feel that deep, tingling feeling. He panicked, and pushed Matt away from him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck. Stop, Matt, stop, please. I, I… I can’t. Not like this. Not here.” Panting and flustered, Dom tried his best to calm down. Matt stood next to him now, brow resting against the wall. He, too, was panting heavily. Slowly, he turned his face towards Dom, cheeks flushed, eyes twinkling. A big grin appeared on his face.

“You know what?” he said between taking big gulps of air. “Nanna will go to her bridge club in a bit. She won't come back until late. We’ll have the house to ourselves.” He wiggled his eyebrows at this. “Wanna come back in?”

 

“Hi nanna,” Matt said as innocently as possible. “Is it okay if Dom stays here for dinner? We’ll just have some sandwiches or something.”

“Oh Matty, I know how much you missed Dom. Of course it’s okay. But I won’t have you eating just sandwiches. That’s no dinner for growing boys. Here, have some money to order a pizza or something. And have some of the leftover fruitcake too. I’ll be going now. I don’t know how late it’ll be. Now, have fun you two.”

As soon as Matt’s grandmother left, an awkward silence fell over the house. Matt was fumbling with the money his granny gave him, and Dom was looking around nervously, as if it was the first time he was there. Shit, were they really going to do this? And what was this? Were they going to kiss, or, or… Dom didn’t even dare to think about what else might happen.

“Uhm,” Matt started. His earlier cockiness was gone now. It was quite obvious that he too, didn’t know what to do next. Ironically enough, that gave Dom a bit of confidence. So, neither of them knew how to proceed. They would figure it out together, for that they both wanted to do something was more than clear too. The air around them seemed to be crackling with pent up expectations.

Dom took a deep breath and strode passed Matt into the kitchen. “So, where do you keep the flyer from the pizza place? I could eat.” He sounded much more macho than he felt, though. But it seemed to do the trick, for Matt broke free from his trancelike posture, and walked into the kitchen after him.

“The pizza will be here in about half an hour,” Matt said after hanging up the phone. He was fumbling again. This time with the hem of the shirt that peeked out from under his jumper. He did take a step closer to Dom however. And another, and another, until their shoes were almost touching. Only then, he shyly looked up at Dom through his bangs, a bashful smile forming on his lips.

Oh fuck, those lips. They looked so kissable. Unconsciously, Dom wetted his own. With an immediate result. Matt closed the distance between their mouths with a very tentative kiss. A shaky breath left his mouth. He didn’t pull away, though, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Dom,” he whispered against his lips. “Dom, I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing now. But, but I want to kiss you so badly.” He laid his arms on Dom’s shoulders, one hand tightly grabbing the back of his head, the other, spread out between his shoulderblades. 

It was weird. They had kissed only twice before. Both times it had been frenzied, hot kisses that had felt as if they knew exactly what they were doing. So why did everything feel so weird now? Did that mean things were getting serious now? Dom wanted things to get serious. Oh, did he want to, but Matt was so right. Neither of them had done anything like this before. How were they supposed to know what to do next?

Dom didn’t get any more time to contemplate, however, for Matt pushed him against a wall and started kissing him again. Those weren’t soft, tentative kisses. His lips were commanding this time, possessive even. Dom’s mouth fell open and was immediately filled with Matt’s tongue, warm, wet, soft and strong at the same time. His tongue slid past his teeth, felt out his palate, danced around his own tongue. It felt so good, Dom’s legs nearly caved in.

Within minutes, Dom was in the exact same state as earlier in the alleyway. And again he panicked. If they didn’t stop kissing right now, he would come in his pants. And just from kissing. He pushed Matt away from him, and doubled over, panting. This was all so embarrassing, and scary. Mostly scary.

“S- sorry,” Dom started stuttering. “It’s just… it’s just so…”

“I know. Fuck, I know. Let’s just wait for the pizza,” Matt rambled of while he pushed past Dom into the living room to switch on the tv. He flopped down on the edge of the couch, slowly rocking back and forth, nervously switching from channel to channel. His other hand rubbing over his leg in time with his rocking.

Dom sat down at the other end of the couch, as far away from Matt as possible, stealing secret glances at his best mate since forever. He wanted to be closer, god, did he want to, but things were so scary. The only sexual experiences he ever had, were with himself, never even having kissed someone. Never even fantasising about any of it, not really, not with someone he knew.

It was a slight reassurance that Matt, apparently, was just as nervous as he was. But if he really was just as nervous, then why did his kisses feel so confident, like he knew what he was doing? 

Dom took another peek at Matt. He didn’t look confident at all, but had he secretly come closer? It sure looked like he was closer now than the last time Dom looked. Again a quick look. Oh yes, Matt had definitely come closer now. Fuck, when was that damn pizza coming. Dom could do with some distraction.

Matt hadn’t once looked at Dom, at least, not so as Dom had noticed, but he was slowly shuffling closer and closer. Dom started fumbling, pulling on his fingers, scratching on his legs, clenching his fists. He didn’t dare looking at Matt anymore.

Suddenly he felt the couch dip next to him. Shocked he looked up. Yes, Matt was now sitting next to him, close, but not yet touching, and still not looking at him. He was still zapping through the channels on the tv, still slightly rocking too. Dom swallowed hard. Something was going to happen soon. He wasn’t ready. Fuck, he wasn’t ready at all.

Then, the liberating doorbell rang. Thank fuck, the pizza was here. The inevitable could be delayed for a bit. Dom let go a sigh of relief while Matt jumped up to get the pizza. Dom noticed that Matt’s hands were trembling just a bit. He was nervous as hell too.

They ate in silence in the kitchen. Dom made sure the table was safely between them. The air between them was thick with all sorts of feelings; apprehension, nervousness, weirdness even, but also want. Oh yes, they wanted each other bad. They wanted to kiss and touch, smell, maybe even taste each other’s skin, feel each other’s warmth.

With the pizza just halfway done, Matt got up and walked around the table. He reached out his hand towards Dom’s, but not taking it. Dom looked up at him, gulped hard, and with a small nod of his head, took Matt’s hand and stood up to follow him. He was okay with Matt taking the lead.

Matt walked him to his bedroom and softly pushed him down on his bed. Then, he climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Head bowed down, he shyly looked up at Dom through his fringe. They were both breathing hard.

“Are you okay with this, are you ready?”, Matt gently asked, immediately gnawing on his lips again.

“I don’t know if I’m ready, but fuck, I’m so okay with this. I want this. I, I want …” 

Dom didn’t know how to go on from there, so he just locked gazes with Matt, their eyes saying all what they were feeling, things that didn’t need to be said out loud. Matt sat up on his knees and placed his hands next to Dom’s shoulders. Heat build up between them, eyes smouldering. Ever so slowly, Matt bent his arms, reducing the distance between their faces.

When their noses touched, Matt stopped his descent. His arms had started to tremble a bit. He looked Dom deep in the eyes. This was it. If they started kissing now, there would be no going back.

“P-please, kiss me now,” Dom whispered against his mouth.

A shiver of relief went through Dom’s body when Matt finally touched lips with him. This time he wouldn’t panic. He wanted this. He wanted it so badly. Matt deepened the kiss when Dom’s lips fell open. And when Matt lowered his body down on him, he moaned quietly into Matt’s mouth.

One of Matt’s hand was grabbing his hair, while the other disappeared underneath Dom’s shirt, only to find another layer. Agitated, Matt fumbled with the t-shirt, tugging on it and pushing it up a bit, until he finally felt naked skin under his hand. It was as if Dom’s skin was on fire. Matt wanted to touch all of it.

Suddenly, Dom’s hands, which had been lying on the bed until now, grabbed onto Matt’s butt as if his life depended on it. It caused Matt to grind down on him. He could feel Matt had a hard on, but, then again, so did he. He pushed his hips up. A low growl escaped from Matt’s throat. The sound reverberated through Dom’s body, leaving him shivering and on the brink of coming.

“M-Matt, I, fuck, sorry, but I, I’m gonna come. Soon.”

Matt lifted himself up a bit, looking Dom in the face, but his eyes were closed.

“Can I..., Dom, can I,” Matt was stammering. “Can I t-touch, I wanna touch you when, when you come.”

At this, Dom’s eyes flew open. He licked his lips. His breathing came hard and ragged now. Matt looked at him with something akin to desperation in his eyes. Oh fuck, yes, yes he could totally do that, but the excitement had left Dom without a voice, so he nodded an urgent yes.

A feral smile crept over Matt’s face as he pushed up Dom’s shirts and started opening his fly with trembling hands. His hard on was straining against the fabric and it seemed as if Matt was taking an eternity to open the zipper. Once it opened, his dick bobbed up a bit, but was still restrained by his boxers. 

Very carefully, Matt grabbed the waistband of his boxers. He took a deep breath and cautiously pulled them down, freeing Dom’s dick. Dom hissed as the cold air hit him. For a moment, Matt just sat there, looking down, his hand hovering over Dom’s dick.

“Matt,” Dom started, but then, with a quiver, Matt took Dom in his hand, and Dom could only moan. Matt’s thumb glided over his slit, spreading the precome over his lenght. He softly squeezed the hard, warm flesh.

“Fuck, Matt, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuck!”

With two, three pulls, Dom was coming. Spurting come all over Matt’s hand and his own belly. Matt didn’t stop until all was milked out of Dom. Only then, did he let go of Dom’s dick. He climbed off of Dom and lay down next to him, spreading out the come over Dom’s belly. It was warm and soft and somehow felt so much different than his own. He wanted to keep sliding his fingers through it.

With his clean hand he pulled the duvet over the two of them. He rested his head on Dom’s chest, who instantly put his arm around him and kissed him on top of his head. Cuddling like that, they soon fell asleep. 

And that’s how grannie found them when she came home from her bridge club. With a soft smile on her face, she quietly closed the curtains, turned off the lights, pulled the cover up a bit higher and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
